


We aren’t in oz anymore

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Rough life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: When she was 12 she went to oz. she made friends and she didn’t want to go home but she had to. Now she’s 17 and her friends are back. How will she hand it?
Relationships: Tin man/ original female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	We aren’t in oz anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Tin man, scarecrow, and cowardly lion look the same to our main character but to everyone else they look like normal teen boys. 
> 
> May be more may not I don’t know yet

Tin man stood up after the hard landing.   
“Uh guys, where are we?”   
“We aren’t in oz anymore that’s for sure!” The lion said.   
“I know who our ‘mission’ is” scarecrow said pointing to a girl across the road.   
There stood a older version of their friend. She had looked so innocent back then.   
“Is it just me or does she look...broken?” Tin man asked sadly.   
“It’s not just you, come on.” They started to walk towards her.   
“Skylar! Get in here now!” She sighed and got up. She cracked her neck then went inside. The three followed their friend. After her work shift she went back outside to the ally. 

Tin man, scarecrow, and lion had sat outside waiting for her to finish after asking how she left.   
Skylar pulled her hood up. She started down the ally.   
“Sky?” She turned around. Squinting slightly to see who was calling her.  
“Tin man?” He smiled and stepped out.   
“What are y’all doing here!?!”   
“We were given a mission, we are pretty sure it’s you.” Scarecrow explained.   
Before she could respond her friend came up.   
“Sky- whose the hottie?” She asked as she walked up to the scarecrow. Skylar tilted her head then saw a broken mirror on the ground and realized they looked like human teenagers.   
“I’m sky’s friend, Mia. Who are you?” Scarecrow looked to Skylar she pointed to the mirror. When he saw his reflection he understood.   
“It’s uh, just call me ray.”   
“Okay then ray, come home with me?” She asked.   
“That’s very nice, but I’m going to stay with Skylar.”   
“Shame.” She said with a sigh. She then turned to Skylar.   
“Cesar said he expects to see you at the party.” Skylar nodded.   
“We will see.” Her friend shrugged and left.   
“She seems sweet.” Lion said.   
“She uh...didn’t want you to stay with her, she wanted you to do other things.” Skylar turned around and started walking. The three ran to catch up to her.   
“Listen, I don’t know why you’re here but go home!”   
“We can’t.” Tin man responded.   
“Why not?”   
“We were told when we completed our mission we could go home.” Skylar nodded.  
“Okay let’s get this over with.” She took their hands and pulled them towards her house. A bunch of guys sat on the porch. She nods to one of them. She steps through them. When the three don’t follow she turns around.   
“Let’s go!” They quickly follow her.   
“You’re late.” A rough voice comes from the living room.   
“Yeah, and Jesse has been gone for days, Lay off me.” She walked past him.   
“What is all over those people?” Lion asked as they entered her room. She started pulling off her hoodie and tank top off. The guys stopped and stood frozen.   
“Relax” she slid a shirt on.   
“You have them too, what are they?” Tin man asked looking at her arms and neck, and chest.   
“Tattoos.” She changed into some denim shorts. She then pulled them further into the room. She dug through the closet.   
“Here put these on.” The guys did as she said. She smiled and nodded.   
“If anyone asks you to get out of there with them, stay with them, get funky, anything like that say no.” She said as she thought.   
“Uh why?”   
“It uh it means to have sex with them.” Scarecrow made a grossed out face while the other two were confused.   
“What is sex?”   
“It’s a humans way of reproducing.”scarecrow said. Tin man frowned.  
“Alright listen, um names, we’ve got ray.”   
Lion spoke up, “I’ll beeeeee....zeke.”  
“Jax?” Tin man asked as he looked at his axe.   
“Great, Uh leave the axe you don’t want to get arrested.”


End file.
